


Te Amo, Je T'aime, I Love You, Ich Liebe Dich, Etc

by AnonymousActions



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Pack, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Sappy Derek, anyway, derek being sappy, how do i tag???, partly because of the sap, stiles loves him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: Derek is a nerd and likes to tell Stiles he loves him as much as possible in as many languages as possible. Stiles seems oblivious.





	Te Amo, Je T'aime, I Love You, Ich Liebe Dich, Etc

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a continuation to my old Sterek One Shots on Wattpad (https://my.w.tt/UiNb/uPRmpI6oNG)
> 
> I haven't written for this ship in a while but with the end of the series feels like they deserve one last one shot!

Kate was a mistake. Kate almost destroyed everything. Kate was the worst of his relationships. Paige had been the best. Paige died in a car crash, Kate was killed by some enemies of hers before anything happened, Jennifer manipulated him, Braeden was nice but not what he wanted. Then there was Stiles. And Stiles worked. Stiled was fun. Stiles had fought with him on so many occasions. Stiles had started smelling like pack almost immediately. Scott took longer than Stiles and he was a werewolf. The strays Cora brought home took longer to smell like pack than Stiles. Stiles had always been pack, there was no denying that!  
  
Stiles was an FBI intern now, and he was already planning to join the Supernatural Forces' Unit (Special Forces' Unit for non-supernatural beings). Derek doubts he'll stay in Beacon Hills but he might. He might. He has a pack after all. He has a pack, he has family, he has friends. He has Derek. This thing between them is still so new, so young. But it's there and they both worked on themselves to be good at communicating now. They spend most nights together in Derek's room in the Hale house, suffering the frankly obvious whispers and giggles from the children and Derek's sisters and the amused comments from the "grown ups," (his parents and aunts and uncles, etc).  
  
Tonight specifically is the last night before Stiles leaves to go back to Washington D.C. to officially start his internship. It's only 10 weeks but he has to follow that with his senior year and Derek's just not ready to see him leave. He whispers "[ik hou van je](http://www.reverso.net/text_translation.aspx?lang=FR)" and he feels Stiles smiles against his neck. "I'm not sure what that means, Hale, but I like the way it sounds." They fall asleep and Derek already misses the smell of _StilesHappyStilesHornyStilesContent_ that permeates his room. It's only when Stiles leaves in the morning and that he kisses him at the airport that Derek realises Stiles doesn't know how gone on him he is.

It's three weeks later that Cora is nearly killed by a hunter. It's three weeks later that the Hales decide to move to their vacation house in the woods of Washington state because the house is bigger and the area safer. The pack decides to move with them. Sheriff Stilinski stays in town, as do Melissa McCall, Chris Argent and Dr. Deaton. While they are only pack by alliance, leaving them behind isn't easy. When Derek calls Stiles and tells him everything in one breath, Stiles asks if they  need him back. He calms Derek, makes him breathe, tells him it's okay to cry, but "breathe Der, I don't want you passing out!"

They decide that Stiles can room with Derek when he's with the pack and stay in his room when he stays with his dad. It's easy suddenly. It's easy for Derek to end the call with a soft "[Obicham te](https://www.google.com/search?q=google+translate&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8)." Stiles' responding huff sounds a lot like a laugh and Derek's not sure whether he's glad that Stiles can't understand or sad. Maybe he's both. He could be both.

The move itself is easy and quick, the road trip they take, piled in several cars and rvs to carry everything is fun, but moving in takes ages. Everyone figures out their rooms pretty quick, it's the actual moving the furniture, cleaning up, painting, rebuilding a few things, strengthening the deck, sorting the clothes, etc. It's making the vacation home their home that's complicated. It's making the house feel like home and smell like pack. Derek struggles with it the most with Stiles being so far. The room doesn't smell like Stiles, it's just not pack yet.

Stiles laughs at him when Derek tells him a month later. They're still not done with the house but almost, the pack being so big speeds things along. Stiles laughs at Derek and tells him he'll be back for winter break. He's managing the internship and his senior year with surprising ease and he deserves to see his pack and his Derek for break. Derek tells him again, softly, "[Ez ji te hez dikim](https://www.google.com/search?q=google+translate&oq=google+translate&gs_l=psy-ab.3..35i39k1j0i131k1j0l2.770327.771008.0.771234.2.2.0.0.0.0.118.227.0j2.2.0....0...1..64.psy-ab..0.2.225....0.zkmjFnguTWc)," Stiles is half asleep and manages a sleepy goodnight before Derek starts hearing his snores. He can't wait for his room to smell like Stiles again. He cannot wait.

Several months go by, the pack settles in, Cora and Isaac share a room, as do Scott and Allison, Erica and Boyd, his parents, and Laura and her beau. Uncle Peter and his wife would be sharing a room too, some of the kids would room together in the biggest room upstairs. Malia would be taking the room closest to her siblings. It was a lot of people under one roof but it felt like pack. Almost. Stiles was still a very present hole in their everyday routine. When Derek told Stiles that everyone missed him, the young man's eyes went visibly misty. Derek went soft, he felt his wolf howl for pack, for Stiles, for _ContentHappyStiles._ He saw Stiles' surprised face before he realised what he'd said. Stiles smiled brightly, winked, and ended the call.

Whenever they talked after that, Stiles never brought it up. Derek hoped it was fine. They seemed fine. They just didn't talk about the slip up. Stiles never responded, maybe he wasn't ready yet. Maybe he didn't love Derek. Maybe he would one day. Derek had to be patient. While it was hard, he waited. He yearned for Stiles to say it back, but he waited. Patiently.

Winter break comes around for Stiles and Derek can't sleep the night before Stiles is due home. He's at the airport and trying not to pace back and forth whn he smells Stiles, he looks up and he sees him. Stiles is looking around and his eyes finally set on him. His smile widens and he starts running. Derek opens his arms and suddenly his senses are filled with _StilesHomeStilesPackStilesStilesStiles._ Derek bends his head down, kisses Stiles' head. His cheeks. His lips. Stiles is home.

That night after dinner, when everyone's in bed, when the bed finally smells like Stiles, when the room is permeated with his scent, they cuddle. They cuddle and Stiles whispers, "By the way, te amo, je t'aime, I love you, ich liebe dich, etc, etc. Now kiss me again." Derek's wolf feels fulfilled, Derek feels filled with happiness, and he kisses Stiles.

All's right for now. For now, it's enough. It's everything.


End file.
